


World Action Chronicles

by myWorks



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age changes, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canon-Typical Violence, Criminal Masterminds, Daddy Issues, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Intimidation, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myWorks/pseuds/myWorks
Summary: The tyrannical McMahon regime is one of the most brutal and efficient criminal organizations in the world. However, as with every great evil, there exists a rising tide of heroes dedicated to stopping it.  These are their stories.





	World Action Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to write this in a comic book style in that each chapter is gonna focus on different protagonists. They will crossover at various points as they are in the same universe, but for the most part will be separate. It's just an experiment I want to try.

“Look, Seth, I’m not saying this is stupid,” Dean begins with a sigh and he and his two closest friends trek through Yosemite National Park.  Seth sighs in response.

“Yes, you are Dean.  That’s literally what you’re about to say.” Seth responds and behind the two of them, Roman snorts.

“It’s just, why won’t you tell us what you found?  I have important shit I gotta do.” Roman scoffs.

“Like what?  Wait for Renee to get home?” He laughs and Seth can’t hold back a snicker.  Dean rolls his eyes.  He almost teases Roman for not having anyone to come home to, but Dean decides not to go there.  At least, not now.  Instead, he settles for an irritated huff.

“I promise Dean, we’re almost there.  I’m telling you, this is definitely worth it.”

“Well, Seth, could you at least give us an idea of we’re looking for?  Young adults walking through unexplored wilderness at night historically doesn’t end well.”  Seth turns back to Roman and grins.

“That’s what we got you for, big guy.”  The 21-year-old says before turning back around and continuing forward.  Dean shoots Roman a predatory smirk as the latter turns slightly red.  The three friends continue through the dark forest, mostly silent save for the occasional quip.  They are walking for about twenty minutes when Seth breaks the silence.

“I was doing some digging into the McMahons, and I found out they were searching for something around here.” Seth admits finally.

“What?” Roman says, his voice deadly serious.  Seth slows down to a stop and reluctantly turns to face Roman. 

“Seth, please tell me you didn’t trick us into going into a site specifically being investigated by the McMahon Corporation.” Roman pleads, his eyes somehow finding Seth’s in the darkness.  Seth is silent.

“Dammit Seth!” Roman growls. Dean watches his two friends silently.

“I was careful,” Seth attempts to defend himself and instantly realizes his mistake.  Even though he can’t really see Roman’s face, Seth can imagine the protective rage as if it were day time.

“You came out here?  _Alone?_ What if you had gotten caught, Seth?  What if-?”

“But I didn’t, Ro.  And now, we have a way to _fight_ them.”

“ _We_ don’t need to fight them!”

“You can’t keep doing it by yourself!” Roman doesn’t reply to this immediately.  Dean can hear the unspoken words being said between them.  He knows why each is upset with the other, even if they won’t admit it. 

“You should have at least told me what you were doing, Seth.” Roman says softly. 

“Would you have let me?” Seth asks, just as softly.  All three of them know the answer to the question.

“At least, in the worst case, I would have known.  If something had happened-” Dean is distracted by a sudden light flickering in the distance.  Shortly after, he sees what are clearly flashlight beams.

“Hey guys,” he says warningly.  He pulls a handgun out of the holster attached to his hip and aims it towards the light as Roman and Seth turn to face the light.

“Seth, this is a really bad idea.” Roman says.  Seth turns to face him and then back to the lights.  He knows that Roman will follow him no matter what and that Dean is always up for a fight.  But he also knows how dangerous the McMahon Corporation can be.

“We can scope it out.” Seth says. He then turns to look Roman in the eyes.  “If we can find the artifact before the McMahons, we’ll be strong enough to fight them.  Together.” Not for the first time, Dean wonders if Seth knows how Roman feels and uses that to his advantage.  Dean inwardly sighs at the mess that is his friends.

“I’ll lead.” Roman says as he walks forward.  Seth follows and Dean takes the rear.  It’s a formation they have perfected over the years they’ve worked together.  As they get closer to their destination, the lights become more defined.  They are LED lights staked into the ground and are situated in front of a cave opening. The three friends give each other cautious looks before silently agreeing to enter the cage.  They’ve already come this far, after all.

They are not far in when an aggravated voice begins shouting.

“Dammit, this is fucking pointless!  Fucking Hunter, making me do all this useless treasure hunting.” The deep voice resonates throughout the cave and is followed by a massive crash and a few screams.

“What are you doing?  Keep looking!” The voice shouts again.  The sound of footsteps begins echoing throughout the cave.  Roman, Seth, and Dean arrive at a fork in the cave.  The shouting and footsteps are clearly coming from the opening on the left.  The three look at each other, shrug, and go through the right opening.

“Shit,” Dean whispers.  “We need a light.”  Seth fumbles around in his pocket as a dim green light begins to fill the dark cave.  Seth and Dean look up to see the Samoan tribal tattoos on Roman’s arm glowing.  Seth watches, entranced, as Roman removes his shirt, allowing the light from the tattoo on his chest to fill the cave with even more light.

“You couldn’t have done that while we were in the woods?” Dean mutters, mostly to distract Seth from staring.  It works as Seth averts his eyes just as Roman turns to face Dean, who would have found the mutual pining disgusting if they weren’t his best friends.

“You know I can only keep it up so long.” Roman says before turning back forward.  Seth meets Dean’s eyes and Dean raises an eyebrow and gives the former a wicked grin.  Seth rolls his eyes at Dean’s dirty joke.

“And Dean, shut up.” Roman says.  Dean snorts.

“I didn’t say anything!” He laughs as Roman rolls his eyes.

“Not out loud,” Roman responds, the smile evident in his voice.

“So, Seth, what exactly is it that we’re looking for?” Roman asks, not turning around. 

“It’s a Wwe relic.  No one’s really sure what it does, or if it’s even real.  But that’s how it is with all Wwe artifacts.” 

“So, we might be putting ourselves in danger for something that doesn’t exist?” Dean asks, a little bit harsher than he expects, but his friends are used to it.  Seth shrugs in response.

“I mean, would the McMahons be here if it wasn’t?” He asks and Dean merely shrugs himself.

“Fair enough,” the brunette says.  The further they go, the darker the cavern seems to get, making the lights on Roman’s skin seem even harsher.  When he stops walking, Roman is almost painful to look at.

“Ro?  You good?” Dean asks, shielding his face.  Roman responds with an unsure noise.

“I-I don’t know.  Something’s wrong.” Roman replies.  As if on cue, his lights began flickering and he winces in discomfort.  Seth rushes forward and places a hand on Roman’s shoulder.

“You okay?  Do we need to head back?”  He asks.  Roman takes a deep breath and the light gets steady again, but it only lasts for a moment.

“No, it’s not…It’s like, something is pushing against me?  I don’t really know how else to describe it.”  Roman says.  The uncertainty and concern in his voice is clear.

“Anoa’i magic is one of the most powerful forces out there.  If there’s something that can force it into submission, we’re in serious shit.”  Dean says, gripping his gun tighter, despite having nothing to aim at.  Seth looks down, debating on turning back when a thought crosses his mind.

“The relic!  We must be close!”  He exclaims.  “Roman, can you feel where it is?”  He asks. 

“I think so?”  Roman says, mostly out of bravado.  He honestly has no idea if it’s possible, but he’s willing to try.  He closes his eyes and takes a step forward.  He feels a sort of pressure to his right and takes a step in that direction.  He follows it for a few steps when the pressure moves to directly in front of him.

Seth and Dean follow behind Roman wordlessly.  As Roman continues, the two of them begin to feel a tingle across their fingertips. 

“Geez, Seth, whatever this thing is, it’s hardcore.  _We_ shouldn’t be feeling it.” Dean notes as he wiggles the fingers on his free hand.  He doesn’t like this feeling.  It’s as if bugs are crawling up and down his skin.  He feels powerful but out of control.  Dean enjoys the former, but the latter makes him feel uneasy.  Suddenly, there’s a burst of light from behind them.

The three turn around to see a squadron of henchmen, dressed in all black combat gear and wielding clearly loaded assault rifles.  From behind them, a casually dressed individual walks forward.  He’s wearing a black pair of jeans that likely cost more than some people’s houses and his collared polo shirt is at least a size too small.  Ostensibly to show off his impressive physique.  

“Well, what have we got here?” He asks in a deep voice.  Roman wordlessly moves in front of his friends.  As he scans the room, he knows that this is not a good situation.  He’s powerful, but Roman knows he can’t defend his friends _and_ fight his way through at least fifteen armed soldiers.

“Who the hell are you?” Dean asks, pointing his gun at the man who is clearly in charge of the mercenaries.  He seems amused.

“I represent the McMahons.  They got me digging for some buried treasure and I’m willing to bet you kids might have an idea of where it is.”  The man says, casually taking a step forward.  The crack of the gun is deafening in the enclosed space.  But to the boys’ surprise, the man seems unfazed.

“You know,” he says with a sigh.  “I really did like this shirt.”  The man then looks up at the boys.

“Open fire.” He orders.  Roman slams his fist into the ground just before the first bullets start flying.  There’s a sound not unlike popping popcorn as the bullets bounce harmlessly off the wall of magic that Roman has created.  After a few seconds, the barrage of bullets stop.

“Ugh, Anoa’i.” The man groans.  Roman is breathing hard, the effort of holding up the wall combining with the exhaustion from lighting his way through the cave.  Seth gulps and looks around him, desperate to find the relic.  The sound of footsteps catches his attention and he turns just to see the man drive himself into Roman’s wall.  Seth watches as Roman groans in his effort to hold up the wall.

The man cocks back a fist and slams it into Roman’s wall and the latter falls down to a knee.  Seth resumes his frantic search, diving to his hands and knees to find the artifact.

“Dean! Help!”  Seth cries as another fist collides with the wall.  Dean looks torn between helping Seth and holding his gun as a last resort when Roman eventually can’t go any longer.  With a growl, he drops the gun and starts searching the ground behind them.  He knows that once the man breaks through Roman’s wall, the three of them won’t have a chance.  Another crack echoes through the chamber as Roman screams.  A glance shows Seth that the lights on Roman’s body are beginning to fade and Roman along with them.  Another crack and Roman gasps, the wall finally breaking.

“Damn kid, that was almost a workout.”  The man says, making a show of wiping the sweat off his brow.  Both Seth and Dean abandon their search and turn to face him.  They each put a hand on one of Roman’s shoulders and grit their teeth as the man cocks his hand back again.  Roman lets out a roar as his tattoos flare to life.  The man’s fist is just about to connect with Roman’s face when it stops.  The man looks as confused as the boys when he is suddenly launched backwards.

“Whoa, what the fuck?” Dean asks as he feels himself being flooded with energy.  He looks down when he notices a bright blue light beneath him.  A symbol is being carved through the ground, but he is too close to see what it is.

“It’s the relic.  We were right on top of it.”  Seth breathes.  He feels invincible.  But even more incredible, he feels awakened.  He flexes the fingers on his right hand and it somehow feels more.  When Roman stands up, Seth understands.  Not well, but he understands that him, Dean, and Roman are connected now. On some strange, supernatural level, the three of them are connected.

“Oh fucking dammit.”  The man groans before charging forward.  Roman scoffs as he charges forward.  Both fists collide and the opposing forces create a blast of wind within the cavern.  Dean lunges forward, tackling the man to the ground and begins landing fist after fist.

“Dammit, I’m fucking Batista!”  The man roars as he places a hand on Dean’s chest and shoves him.  The force sends Dean flying into the cave ceiling.  Seth’s eyes shoot open in fear, but to his surprise, Dean stands up as if nothing happened.

The man, Batista, stands up looking enraged.  He’s about to lunge when a familiar voice rings through the cavern.

“Hey Ro!  Friends of Ro!  Y’all here?”  Booms the voice of Roman’s older cousin Dwayne.  Batista must recognize the voice, because he whips around faster than someone of his size should have been able to.  There’s a cacophony of confusion as the mercenaries are knocked to the side.  And then, Dwayne steps onto the scene.  His tattoos are bright white and he looks entirely unimpressed.

“Dave?  Is that you?  What’re you doin’ here?  Hey, have you seen my little cousin?”  He asks, as if Batista was an old friend he met at the supermarket.  Batista growls and looks back between Dwayne and the boys.  He knows he’s outmatched.

“Alright kids, looks like you win this round.  Trust me when I say there _will_ a round two.”  Without another word, Batista storms out of the cave.  The mercenaries who can, stand up and follow him from a safe distance.  Between Dwayne’s tattoos, Batista’s LED lights, and the glowing Wwe symbol beneath the boys, the cave is almost too bright.

“Well shit boys,” Dwayne says.  “What have you gotten yourselves into this time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will introduce us to Braun Strowman's story


End file.
